


The 5 Times A Gang Abandoned Bad and The One Time Bad Abandoned Their Gang

by A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas



Series: Ash To Gold [1]
Category: Miraculous Tumblr Discord
Genre: ......, 5+1 Things, 6 shot, A little, A lot of crime, Angst, Bad is the main character of this fic, Crime, Crime is always super fun, EVERYONE - Freeform, Gang AU, Gen, Guess who has abandonment issues?, I have no rough draft, I should really write this story, Im always a slut for angst, Im coming up with this as I write, Multi, One Shot, REAL TAGS NOW, Swearing, Underage Drinking, apparently Biscuits as a character is a homestuck refrence, how many fics do I have to make so I stop having to type the character tags by hand, im listening to bo burnham as I write, instead of just fucking with the tags, its a revolver, no beta we die like genderfluid bitches, oh yeah I forgot what I was doing, probably-, secret 7th chapter, there is 6 chapters, this is my rough draft, this will probably be 6 chapters long, wait is this technically a 6 shot, yes im writing this to cope with last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas/pseuds/A_Series_Of_Bad_Ideas
Summary: The 5 times Bad got abandoned by their gang.And the one time Bad abandoned themAbandonment issues: The one-shot
Relationships: AxolDragons, Dragon/Rem/Bad, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Ash To Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The 5 Times A Gang Abandoned Bad and The One Time Bad Abandoned Their Gang

"I learned there's a mole in the gang," Wren said looking Series dead in the eyes.

Before they could even responded, a heavy blow struck them in the side of their head.

\---------

They woke up to a throbbing head and chains holding them to a wall.

They woke up to a dark room thick with the stench of blood.

They recognized it as the room they use to torture. They were usually on the other end of the encounter.

Everything hurt. Everything hurt. Everything hurt.

They heard a door open. They heard someone enter. They heard a bat being dragged across the floor.

Everything told them to scream. Everything told them to run. Everything told them this was going to be bad.

"Oh good, you're awake," Wren said roughly pushing their head upwards, "You fucking mole."

"But I-"

"Shut the fuck up." Wren said dropping their chin and hitting them firmly across the face, "You're fucking paying for this"

Picking up the bat she dragged in, Wren swung it firmly at their chest. They felt their lungs scream in agony as it made contact.

They winced as they watched Wren equip a pair of brass knuckles. 

One, Two, Three. "You're disposable." One, Two. "Why did I even think about trusting you?" One. "You're pathetic." They felt the coppery tang of blood on their tongue as they coughed the wind punched out of them.

Bat, Brass, Blood. Bat, Brass, Hammers, Blood. Bat, Brass, Hammers, Knives and Blood.

\------------------

Everything Hurt.

Blood stained their lips.

Everything Hurt.

They laid on the concrete road they were abandoned on.

Everything hurt.

They clutched their broken finger, and pushed themselves up onto shaky legs.

Everything hurt.

Their mind replayed every biting word that left Wren's mouth.

Everything hurt.

They found a half empty bottle of alcohol.

It stung their throat.

What a fucked up way to spend their birthday.

Everything ached.


End file.
